


Darillium

by Baeriboom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 09, Spoilers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baeriboom/pseuds/Baeriboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“[...] Tudo o que importava era aquele pequeno 'para sempre' que nada tinha a ver com o relógio ou com o passar das horas. Era o segredo que poucos conheciam, e aquele pelo qual ela vivia. Porque cada momento ao lado do Doutor era seu 'para sempre', e cada história que ela vivia era a última.<br/>E River Song estava feliz com isso.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darillium

**Author's Note:**

> Spooooooilers, sweeties ;3

_“Em todo o tempo que estivemos juntos você sempre soube que eu viria aqui. Da última vez que o vi, você apareceu na porta do meu quarto com um corte de cabelo novo e paletó, e me levou até Darillium para ver as Torres Cantantes. E que noite foi aquela! As Torres cantaram... e você chorou. Nunca me disse o porquê, mas acho que sabia que era a hora. Minha hora.”_

 

Para River Song, às vezes o último segundo é o primeiro.

Ela não percorre apenas o caminho mais longo, mas também o mais confuso. Ela sempre perde algo, para então recuperá-lo em outro momento de sua vida – às vezes no passado, às vezes no futuro, ou mesmo no presente.

De vez em quando as coisas se vão para sempre. E ela se rompe em lágrimas, mas ergue a cabeça e continua pela estrada mais longa até o fim, que também pode ser o começo.

Ela ama, infinita e insensatamente, mas jamais espera que retribuam o seu amor. Porque ela sabe que ama a ele, e apenas ele, até o último primeiro segundo.

 

_“Ele é o Doutor. Ele não sai por aí se apaixonando pelas pessoas. Quando você ama o Doutor  é como amar as próprias estrelas. Não se espera que o pôr do sol retribua.”_

 

River Song é a mulher que ama o Doutor. É a heroína que não se reconhece como tal, nem espera que a reconheçam dessa forma. Ela sabe que no fim é tudo sobre ele, para ele e por ele. E está tudo bem, porque é exatamente assim que as coisas são.

 

_“- Por que você está triste?_

_\- Por que **você** está triste?”_

 

Naquele dia, cada minuto escorreu entre seus dedos como um sonho distante.

River beijou o rosto daquele que amava e olhou para o horizonte; para o pôr do sol que iluminava seus olhos aguados e para as Torres que lhe sussurravam uma linda canção. O coração doía, mesmo sorrindo, e ela nem ao menos fazia ideia do porquê. Estava tão triste, como se a noite fosse a última, e aquele momento fosse tudo o que ainda lhe restava ao lado dele.

Talvez fosse.

 

_“- Você está chorando?_

_\- Não, é só o vento._

_\- Nem sempre é só o vento.”_

 

\- Se essa for a última noite, eu espero que ache uma saída – ela disse, mesmo negando a si mesma com uma risada fraca. – Você é você. Sempre espera até o último minuto, e então me surpreende. Espera até que eu desista, que não haja mais esperanças e que tudo esteja perdido... e então surge com aquele sorrisinho e salva o dia.

Ele negou, encarando o horizonte como se fosse difícil demais ter de dizer aquilo.

\- Nem tudo pode ser evitado. Não para sempre – o Doutor lhe respondera com seus olhos antigos como o tempo e a alma jovem que perdera coisas demais. Os ombros pesados cujas pálpebras fechavam-se todas as noites para que pudesse sonhar com aquilo que já se foi. – Toda noite é a última de algo. Os tempos acabam, River, porque precisam acabar; porque não existe isso de _felizes_ _para_ _sempre_. É apenas uma mentira que repetimos a nós mesmos porque a verdade é dura demais.

E então ela percebeu que talvez o Doutor não soubesse de tudo o tempo inteiro, porque aquilo estava errado. _“Felizes para sempre”_ não significava _para_ _sempre_. Só significava _tempo_ – um pouco de tempo. Se aquela fosse mesmo a última noite em que admiraria o pôr do sol ao lado dele e ouviria as Torres murmurando uma canção de amor para que ela, enfim, pudesse adormecer, o _felizes_ _para_ _sempre_ seria apenas aquilo: um instante perfeito, congelado no tempo e no espaço, sem jamais oscilar. O _para_ _sempre_ de River Song transcendia aquela canção, e aquele pôr do sol; aqueles sorrisos e aquela tristeza; a verdade por trás de tudo o que ela conhecia, e mesmo do que não conhecia.

Tudo o que importava era aquele pequeno _para_ _sempre_ que nada tinha a ver com o relógio ou com o passar das horas. Era o segredo que poucos conheciam, e aquele pelo qual ela vivia. Porque cada momento ao lado do Doutor era seu _para_ _sempre_ , e cada história que ela vivia era a última.

E River Song estava feliz com isso.

\- Então... assumindo que uma noite é tudo o que nos resta – a mulher do Doutor falou. – Quanto tempo dura uma noite em Darillium?

\- 24 anos.

E a resposta fez seus olhos lacrimejarem, o coração apertar e o sorriso aumentar. Porque tudo tinha seu tempo, e o dela estava chegando ao fim. Mas era o tipo de fim que significava começo. Tudo com ela era complicado e confuso; complexo, mas perfeito o suficiente.

\- Eu te odeio – ela sorriu, e o Doutor sabia que não. Aquele sempre fora o seu jeito de dizer _“eu te amo”_.

E então ambos sorriram, ainda que cheios de tristeza, por viverem um último _felizes_ _para_ _sempre_.

Que jamais era para sempre.

Apenas... **feliz**.

 


End file.
